Kepingan Satu
by amariys
Summary: Terkadang, ada cerita yang melengkapi cerita lain. Runtutan peristiwa berbeda yang terhubung oleh benang tak terlihat. Cerita ini adalah salah satunya. AoKise. Oneshoot complete. (Or in which I actually try to troll my readers).


**Judul: **Kepingan Satu

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **2977 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Terkadang, ada cerita yang melengkapi cerita lain. Runtutan peristiwa berbeda yang terhubung oleh benang tak terlihat. Cerita ini adalah salah satunya.

**A/N: **Hal pertama yang harus saya katakan adalah **cerita ini tidak berdiri sendiri** atau dalam kata-kata lain, cerita ini adalah** teaser **untuk ide multichap fic saya selanjutnya. Jadi, sudah sewajarnya jika ada bagian-bagian yang tidak Anda mengerti (atau mungkin justru keseluruhan ceritanya) dan saya bersedia menampung pertanyaan apapun yang ingin disampaikan.

Saya menerbitkan cerita ini sebagai tolak ukur awal ide saya, apakah saat saya akhirnya menulis keseluruhan cerita, perlu saya terbitkan atau tidak. Bisa dibilang saya sedang melakukan 'pengujian pasar' dengan fic ini, jadi saya sangat mengharapkan komentar dari para pembaca. Akan selalu ada kemungkinan fic ini akan saya hapus setelah beberapa lama dan saya tidak akan menulis keseluruhan cerita hingga proyek utama saya, _Conquered Hearts _rampung.

Selamat membaca.

* * *

Tetesan air hujan malam itu seolah menusuk kulit Aomine. Ia mencoba untuk meringkuk melindungi diri dari derasnya hujan, namun seluruh otot di tubuhnya memprotes sedikit pun gerakan. Rintihan pelan dapat terdengar sebelum Aomine akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti mencoba. Dengan sebuah helaan napas lelah, ia kembali bersandar di dinding kotor lorong jalanan yang terlupakan. Tubuhnya terduduk di tanah berlumpur, celana hitam yang ia gunakan kini terberatkan oleh kotoran yang tak bisa dibersihkan bahkan oleh tumpahan air hujan.

Aomine mengesah, memaksa kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat untuk membuka. Pandangannya yang buram membutuhkan waktu lama untuk fokus dan hal pertama yang ia lihat kemudian adalah samar warna merah yang bercampur dengan air hujan mengalir ke genangan air di sekitarnya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai menyedihkan. Perlahan, pandangan matanya bergulir ke arah luka-luka terbuka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya, berusaha untuk menilai tingkat keparahan yang ia derita. Pertama: dua luka tembak yang menembus lapisan daging di atas lutut kanannya. Dua buah lubang gelap yang masih mengalirkan darah segar. Aomine sedikit beruntung tidak ada timah panas yang masih bersarang di dalam tubuhnya. Selain itu, tidak ada luka yang terlalu serius di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Ia lantas memaksakan tangannya yang gemetar untuk bergerak. Jemarinya terasa dingin saat menelusuri abdominalnya. Aomine tak bisa menahan ringisan saat jemarinya melesak masuk ke dalam luka yang membuat bagian perut sebelah kanannya terbuka lebar. Rasanya licin dan hangat. Ia menarik jemarinya menjauh dan tidak terlalu terkejut saat melihat merah darah yang mengotori kulitnya. Napas Aomine terlepas dalam desahan yang bergetar. Luka-lukanya sedikit lebih parah dari apa yang biasa ia terima. Lima lawan satu mungkin memang sedikit tidak adil bahkan baginya. Biarpun demikian, Aomine tahu luka-luka ini tidak akan membuatnya kehilangan nyawa. Ia hanya perlu beristirahat sedikit lebih lama, kemudian ia akan bisa kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah.

Hanya saja, hujan yang terus mengguyur tubuhnya sedikit menyebalkan.

Aomine mencoba untuk mengabaikan dingin yang menggigit hingga ke tulangnya. Benar-benar mencoba untuk mengabaikan tanda-tanda peringatan yang diberikan oleh tubuhnya yang mulai mati rasa, tapi sia-sia. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak mendapatkan perlindungan dari dinginnya udara malam, bukan luka-luka yang ia derita yang akan menjadi penyebab kematiannya. Terlalu konyol jika akhirnya ia justru akan mati karena hipotermia.

Menolak untuk mati di lorong kotor berbau busuk seperti onggokan sampah, Aomine memaksa kakinya yang terluka untuk berdiri. Lengannya yang menopang berat tubuhnya gemetar saat ia berusaha bangun, namun Aomine terus memaksakan diri. Perlahan, ia berhasil menegakkan tubuh dengan bertumpu pada besi tempat pembuangan sampah. Kakinya yang bebas dari luka terpaksa menerima sebagian besar berat tubuhnya, tapi setidaknya ia tidak lagi terduduk pasrah di tanah kotor. Peluh bercampur dengan air hujan dan terjatuh dari tubuhnya. Aomine menggertakkan gigi, berusaha meredam sensasi tajam rasa sakit yang terhantar ke otaknya. Ia bahkan tidak lagi dapat menentukan dari mana rasa sakit itu berasal.

Dengan mata terpejam erat, Aomine mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Ia menarik beberapa napas dalam, berusaha untuk memenuhi pundi-pundi alveolinya dengan udara bersih sebelum menahan napas dan, dengan satu gerakan cepat, menegakkan tubuh sepenuhnya. Jerit kesakitan lolos dari bibirnya sedetik setelah kakinya yang terluka menerima beban tubuhnya. Aomine limbung. Tangannya hanya dapat menggores besi tempat pembuangan sampah, tidak berhasil menemukan pegangan untuk bertumpu, saat tubuhnya kembali menyentuh tanah untuk kedua kalinya.

Pahit lumpur dapat terasa di mulutnya.

Pandangan Aomine menolak untuk fokus.

Pada akhirnya, Aomine memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Ia sangat lelah. Tubuhnya kini tak lagi dapat merasakan dingin udara malam dan Aomine mengucap syukur untuk itu. Kelopak matanya perlahan mulai terasa berat. Samar, ia merasa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, dan di tengah kegelapan yang mulai mengurungnya, Aomine menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang mulai kehilangan akal.

**xXXx**

Biasanya, Akashi akan menikmati waktu berjalan-jalan bersama Kise. Lagipula, tak setiap hari ia memiliki cukup waktu luang yang bisa ia habiskan dengan Kise di sela-sela kesibukannya. Biasanya, Akashi akan selalu menuruti setiap keinginan Kise, membiarkannya membawa Akashi ke kafe baru yang menurutnya memiliki _strawberry shortcake _terenak di kota ataupun ke toko buku bekas yang terletak di sudut salah satu lorong dekat apartemen mereka. Akashi biasanya tidak akan memprotes tempat yang telah Kise pilihkan untuknya, karena pada akhirnya ia tetap akan menikmati diri dengan kehadiran dan cerita dari Kise.

_Biasanya_.

Hari ini termasuk dalam kategori _tidak _biasa. Hari ini, Akashi tidak dapat menahan diri dari mengerutkan alis saat Kise, seolah mengikuti tarikan yang tak dapat Akashi lihat, membawanya menembus hujan dan menyusuri labirin lorong-lorong sempit yang selalu menjadi tempat perlindungan para perampok. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menahan Kise, sungguh. Ia sudah berusaha untuk menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kise, tapi cengkeraman Kise terasa bagaikan besi yang kukuh bergeming.

Pada akhirnya, Akashi hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia diam saat Kise terus menuntunnya, menuju ke daerah yang telah lama terlantar, setelah melewati entah berapa banyak lorong-lorong dan mengusik ketenangan para tikus yang mengais sisa-sisa makanan. Kedua mata Akashi melekat pada punggung Kise dan ia tahu Kise pasti bisa merasakannya. Tapi tetap si pirang tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya terus menarik tangan Akashi sementara air hujan membuat pakaian mereka melekat tidak nyaman di tubuh.

Setelah entah berapa lama, Kise akhirnya memperlambat langkah. Kemudian genggamannya terlepas dari pergelangan Akashi saat ia mengambil langkah tentatif ke arah onggokan yang pada awalnya Akashi duga sebagai sampah. Alis Akashi terangkat dalam keingintahuan, namun ia bergeming di tempat. Kedua lengannya terlipat. Perasaannya seketika menjadi buruk saat Kise terduduk di samping onggokan tersebut dan dengan lembut menariknya ke pangkuan.

… _Oh_, pikir Akashi dengan senyuman getir. _Akhirnya Ryouta menemukan anak kucing yang hilang_.

Akashi memperhatikan dalam diam saat Kise perlahan menyingkirkan helaian rambut berwarna biru tua yang melekat di wajah 'anak kucing' itu. Kemudian, dua bola mata berwarna madu berpaling ke arahnya. Sebuah permohonan tidak terucap memenuhi pandangan itu, membuat hati Akashi tersentak. Akashi tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Ia tahu, karena bagaimanapun juga, tidak mungkin Kise akan tetap menjadi miliknya semata. Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti Akashi harus menyukai kepastian tersebut.

"Kau masih perlu bertanya?" bibir Akashi mengulas senyum secara otomatis, mengkhianati isi benaknya yang tengah kacau. Kedua mata Kise membulat, lantas pandangannya turun saat ekspresi wajahnya berganti menjadi penuh penyesalan. Akashi mengesah pelan. Nampaknya, ia harus berusaha sedikit lebih baik untuk menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

Tanpa kata-kata, Akashi berjalan mendekat ke arah Kise yang masih menatap pria di pangkuannya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Mata merahnya lantas memindai keseluruhan tubuh pria itu. Kaos putih yang pria itu kenakan kini telah terwarnai oleh merah darah dalam berbagai tingkatan warna. Sebagian besar bagian di daerah abdominal bahkan berwarna hitam karena pekatnya darah yang merembes dari luka sayat dalam di sana. Lengan dan wajah pria itu pun tak lolos dari luka dan memar, sementara kaki kanannya tertembak. Akashi hanya bisa menebak dari mana luka-luka itu berasal, tapi satu hal yang ia tahu dengan pasti adalah bahwa mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan pria itu di sini.

"Luka-lukanya terlalu parah kali ini. Walaupun dia seorang RCR, butuh waktu yang lebih lama baginya untuk pulih. Di tengah hujan seperti ini, bukan tak mungkin ia justru akan mati karena hipotermia."

"Ya, aku tahu. Karena itu, Akashi-_cchi_," Kise terlihat menahan diri untuk tidak berjengit. Ia sedikit menoleh untuk memandang Akashi dari balik helaian bulu mata emasnya. "Boleh kita membawanya pulang?"

Saat kerutan di antara alis Akashi semakin tegas, Kise menurunkan pandangannya dan menggigit bibir, berusaha untuk menahan kata-kata permohonan yang menggantung di ujung lidahnya. Ia tahu apa yang ia minta terlalu berlebihan. Belum pernah ada satu orang pun yang diizinkan untuk berkunjung ke apartemen mereka dan Akashi tidak seperti Kise. Ia tidak peduli dengan pria yang tengah menggigil di pangkuan Kise. Walaupun begitu, Kise masih terus berharap Akashi akan memberikan pengecualian sekali ini saja.

Kise terlihat seperti anak anjing di tengah hujan seperti ini, terutama dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan di wajahnya sekarang. Akashi menghela napas panjang sebelum berjongkok di hadapan Kise dan mengusap helaian rambut basah yang menghalangi mata Kise dengan lembut. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Kise tersentak kaget, lalu bola mata sewarna madu kembali menatapnya—kali ini dengan pengharapan yang nyata.

Sudut-sudut bibir Akashi membentuk lengkung senyum dengan lebih mudah dari dugaannya. "Baiklah. Kita akan membawanya pulang. Hanya saja, kau sebaiknya ingat kita tetap harus berhati-hati dan saat dia sudah pulih, dia harus segera pulang."

Senyuman yang Kise perlihatkan sebagai balasan adalah hadiah setimpal untuk kesulitan yang pasti akan Akashi dapatkan setelah ini. Sorot kegembiraan yang nyata tanpa dibayangi sedikit pun kesedihan membuat seluruh wajah Kise berseri bahkan di tengah guyuran hujan. Akashi menggeleng pelan, walaupun senyum di wajahnya belum juga lepas. Ia lalu berjalan ke sisi kanan Kise, melingkarkan satu lengan pria yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu ke pundaknya, karena Kise tidak mungkin membopong pria itu sendirian.

Pandangan Kise melembut saat Akashi perlahan berdiri. "Terima kasih, Akashi-_cchi,_" bisiknya tulus.

Akashi memutar bola matanya ringan. "Lain kali, pastikan kau hanya memungut anak anjing atau kucing, Ryouta."

**xXXx**

Aomine membuka mata dengan tersentak. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dingin dan secara tidak sadar ia telah mencengkeram erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Napasnya tersengal hebat. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, tangannya bergerak untuk meremas rambutnya dalam panik. Rasa sakit samar yang menjalar dari ujung rambut ke otaknya perlahan menutupi rasa takut tak beralasan yang menyerangnya dan napasnya mulai kembali normal. Kedua matanya kembali terbuka, kali ini dengan lebih tenang, dan ia berkedip saat mendapati langit-langit tinggi di atas kepalanya. Sayup suara hujan yang masih mengguyur kota menyusup ke telinganya.

Kedua alisnya berkerut. Bukankah terakhir kali ia masih terkapar di lorong kota dengan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya? Aomine cukup yakin tidak akan ada orang yang melintas di lorong yang hanya terhubung ke jalan buntu itu, apalagi di tengah hujan deras seperti ini. Lantas, di mana ia sekarang?

Sebelum otak Aomine yang masih terdisorientasi dapat menemukan satu jawaban memuaskan, dari sudut matanya ia melihat sekelebat siluet emas yang bergerak. Penasaran dan sedikit waspada, Aomine segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah siluet tersebut. Kemudian kedua matanya membulat dan ia tersentak duduk di atas ranjang yang disiapkan untuknya.

Aomine hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya. Tertidur di sisi ranjang dengan kepala beralaskan kedua lengan yang terlipat adalah Kise Ryouta, seseorang yang selama dua tahun ini terus ia cari. Rambut pirangnya yang halus jatuh teratur menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Bibirnya sedikit merekah saat ia tertidur, sementara dadanya bergerak naik-turun sesuai dengan ritme napasnya. Aomine perlahan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Kise, setengah berpikir tangannya hanya akan bertemu udara kosong. Namun rambut Kise terasa halus di jemarinya dan kulit Kise saat ia menyentuhnya terasa hangat. Aomine tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun."

Aomine menarik tangannya seolah terbakar saat mendengar suara itu. Jika memungkinkan, kedua matanya akan semakin terbelalak. Ia hafal nada suara itu. Perlahan, Aomine menolehkan kepala ke arah Akashi yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dengan sebuah nampan berisi segelas cokelat hangat di tangan. Napas Aomine tercekat di dadanya dan ia berulang kali memindahkan pandangan dari Kise ke Akashi, sebelum akhirnya menetap pada pria berambut merah itu.

"Akashi," suara Aomine sedikit bergetar. Ia menelan ludah yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. "Kau … kalian … bagaimana bisa?"

Tidak ada jawaban langsung dari Akashi. Ia justru memilih untuk berjalan menuju sisi ranjang dan meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja kayu kecil di sana sebelum mendekati Kise dan menyampirkan jaket yang ia gunakan di punggung si pirang. Setelah ia memastikan Kise masih tertidur lelap, barulah Akashi memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Aomine. Senyap menemani mereka, sampai akhirnya ekspresi dingin di wajah Akashi retak oleh senyum kecil.

"Sudah lama, Daiki. Kulihat kau masih gegabah seperti biasa."

Aomine hanya bisa menatap Akashi dengan mulut terbuka. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Di sini, tepat di depan matanya, adalah dua orang yang dua tahun lalu menghilang bagai hantu di tengah gedung yang runtuh dan Akashi masih berani berbicara seolah mereka hanyalah teman lama. Aomine dapat merasakan kemarahan mulai muncul di dalam dirinya dan ia membuka diri pada perasaan itu. Dua tangannya terkepal erat dan saat ia berbicara, nada suaranya lebih terdengar seperti geraman,

"Dan kulihat kau masih memuakkan seperti dulu. Jadi kalian memutuskan untuk menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar? Dua tahun, Akashi. Dua tahun aku mencari kalian!"

"Tolong jangan membangunkan Ryouta. Dia membutuhkan istirahatnya setelah semalaman berjaga di sisimu."

Nada dingin Akashi berhasil membuat Aomine bungkam. Ia mengepalkan tangan dengan semakin erat, berusaha untuk meredam kemarahan yang masih bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Melawan Akashi dengan kekerasan hanya akan sia-sia. Aomine tahu itu dan ia juga tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Kise.

Akashi menunggu dengan sabar sampai Aomine akhirnya membuang muka. Lantas bibirnya kembali mengulum senyum. Ia tahu Aomine telah berhasil menenangkan diri sekarang. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sisi ranjang, tepat di samping kepala Kise dan mulai mengelus helaian pirang halus di dekatnya tanpa sadar. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada Aomine, mencermati guratan ekspresi di wajahnya dan menandai perubahan-perubahan kecil yang terjadi selama dua tahun terakhir.

"Dua tahun … rasanya jauh lebih lama dari itu," Akashi membuka pembicaraan dengan ringan, seolah ia hanya membicarakan soal cuaca. "Kami harus terus berlari selama dua tahun terakhir, Daiki, karena itu kami tidak bisa memberi kabar kepada kalian. Percaya padaku, Ryouta telah berkali-kali memohon padaku untuk kembali, tapi aku tidak bisa mengizinkannya. Tidak sampai aku yakin kami akan aman. Butuh waktu dua tahun hingga akhirnya kecelakaan itu mulai terlupakan pihak banyak. Karena itulah kami baru kembali sekarang."

Aomine menggertakkan gigi, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia bisa memahami perkataan Akashi—tiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan dengan tenang—dan ia mengakui bahwa mungkin tidak memberi kabar adalah keputusan terbaik yang bisa Akashi ambil. Mereka berdua adalah buronan utama selama satu setengah tahun terakhir, hingga akhirnya semua perlahan kembali normal. Tapi bukan berarti Aomine akan memaafkannya begitu saja.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa menemukanku?"

Akashi mengangkat satu alisnya dan hanya menatap Aomine tanpa kata-kata. Ia menyeringai saat rona merah perlahan merayapi kulit _tan _Aomine. "Kurasa aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu, hm?"

Aomine terbatuk canggung untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya dan ia berpaling dari pandangan mengejek Akashi. Jangan salahkan reaksinya. Mereka sudah berpisah selama dua tahun, tentu Aomine tidak menyangka Kise masih memiliki kemampuan aneh untuk selalu mengetahui di mana ia berada.

Bicara soal Kise, pria pirang itu mulai menggeliat perlahan dalam tidurnya, kemungkinan terganggu oleh posisinya yang tidak nyaman. Kemudian ia mulai menegakkan tubuh dengan sebuah erangan. Rambut pirangnya terlihat berantakan, beberapa mencuat menentang gravitasi dan Aomine segera melupakan rasa malunya saat ia melihat hal itu. Alih-alih suatu rasa hangat menjalar dari dalam dirinya, membuatnya tidak dapat menahan senyum lembut yang merekah di bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi, pemalas."

Mendengar suaranya, ekspresi wajah Kise segera berubah. Kantuk yang tadi dapat terlihat masih memberatkan matanya lenyap dan, sebelum Aomine sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi, Kise telah melompat ke dalam pelukannya. Napas Aomine tercekat saat tubuh hangat Kise merangkulnya dan ia dengan segera melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung yang telah lama ia rindukan. Tubuh Kise gemetar kecil dalam pelukannya, namun Aomine tahu getaran itu juga ada di tubuhnya. Aomine membenamkan wajah pada rambut pirang Kise, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghirup aroma matahari yang memabukkan.

Dari sisi ranjang, Akashi memperhatikan kedua orang itu berpelukan dengan senyum samar. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, memberikan kesempatan bagi Aomine dan Kise untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa mereka pada akhirnya telah kembali pulang.

"Aomine-_cchi_," suara Kise kental oleh perasaan yang terpendam. "Aomine-_cchi_."

"Aku di sini, Kise. Aku di sini," sahut Aomine pelan. Ia mengeratkan pelukan mereka untuk beberapa saat, menikmati rasa hangat yang mengelilinginya.

Kise tersenyum lembut sebelum menarik diri. Air mata tergenang di pelupuknya, membuat pantulan pada iris madunya. Kemudian ia menyapu pipi Aomine dengan jemari yang terlapis oleh sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam sebelum melancarkan pukulan ke sisi kepala Aomine.

"Aduh!" Aomine sontak mengernyit. Ia melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk mengusap sisi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Segala perasaan nostalgia yang sempat mereka bagi lenyap begitu saja dan ia membalas Kise dengan sebuah tatapan tajam saat mendengar Akashi menertawakannya. "Sakit! Apa-apaan itu tadi, Kise?!"

"Itu untuk kebodohanmu, _Aho_mine-_cchi_!" Kise balas memelotot, kedua lengannya terlipat di dada saat ia melanjutkan, "kau tidak seharusnya bertindak terlalu gegabah hanya karena kau memiliki _Rapid Cells Regeneration _yang memungkinkan luka-lukamu untuk sembuh jauh lebih cepat dari orang lain pada umumnya! Seberapa pun cepatnya kemampuan selmu beregenerasi, akan percuma jika luka yang kau dapat terlalu parah! Kau seharusnya mengetahui hal itu dan tahu kapan kau harus mundur dari pertarungan, bodoh!"

"Oi, jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin aku mundur dari pertarungan! Lagipula, lawanku hanya manusia biasa. Mau ditaruh di mana harga diriku sebagai seorang RCR kalau aku mengundurkan diri dari pertarungan itu?!"

"Dari awal, sifatmu yang terlalu berpegang pada harga diri itu salah! Hal utama di dunia ini adalah bertahan hidup, Aomine-_cchi_! Apa gunanya harga diri kalau itu hanya akan membawamu pada kematian?!"

"Kau—!" Aomine mengerang frustrasi, tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata untuk mengekspresikan kekesalannya. "Jadi ini sapaanmu setelah dua tahun tidak bertemu denganku?! Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf! Kau justru memarahiku tanpa ampun! Bagus sekali, Kise! Benar-benar bagus!"

Kise bergidik. Lalu, seluruh kemarahannya menguap seketika hanya untuk digantikan oleh perasaan bersalah. Ia berjengit tak nyaman sebelum menarik diri dari Aomine. Sayang, sebelum ia sempat menjauh, Aomine telah menangkap tangannya dan menariknya kuat. Kise limbung dan kembali terjatuh di atas tubuh Aomine. Kali ini, semburat merah terang hadir di wajahnya dan ia berusaha menggeliat untuk melepaskan diri.

"Jangan pergi." Aomine berbisik di telinganya. "Jangan pergi dulu. Jangan sekarang."

Ada kesedihan dalam perkataan Aomine. Kesedihan yang bercampur dengan kelegaan serta kepasrahan dan Kise pun kembali terjatuh kepada pria yang kehadirannya selalu ia dambakan. Lengkung senyum yang hadir di wajah Kise setelah itu adalah yang terindah yang pernah ia tunjukkan selama dua tahun terakhir. Tangannya menggelayut manja di leher Aomine dan Kise meregangkan tubuh untuk mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Aomine.

Akashi memutar bola mata, memutuskan sudah saatnya ia meninggalkan mereka berdua demi privasi. Langkah kakinya tidak menghasilkan suara di atas karpet tebal yang terbentang di lantai kamar, sehingga dua orang yang masih saling merayu manja di ranjang sama sekali tidak menyadari kepergiannya. Ia menutup pintu perlahan di belakangnya, lantas bersandar di bingkai pintu. Akashi mengangkat pandangannya, kedua mata sewarna darahnya memantulkan gambaran seseorang yang ia rindukan. Seulas senyum getir hadir di wajahnya. Ia lantas membisikkan sebuah nama pada ruang kosong di hadapannya,

"_Tetsuya_."

—**To be Concluded(?)**

* * *

_Anyone interested with the idea? Please do tell me what you think. Thanks for reading._


End file.
